Palabra de cuatro letras
by CS90
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE CUATRO NOCHES. Una noche de juegos en el apartamento Xavier-Lehnsherr


**Esto es una traducción del original Four Letter Word de Theapolis, tengo permiso para traducirlo. Nada nos pertenece, todo es de Marvel, no nos lucramos con ello.**

 **A/N: No estoy segura de escribir una secuela completa de Cuatro Noches, no tengo una trama, pero creo que es divertido escribir algunas historias de ese mismo universo: escenas de su matrimonio, quizás algún recuerdo de sus días de adolescentes, viéndoles merodearse el uno al otro.** **Nota de la traductora: ¡Buenas! Fuisteis muchos los que me apoyasteis para pedirle permiso a la autora y poder traducir esta historia, continuación de Cuatro Noches. ¡Aquí está! Theapolis es un amor y me dio el permiso hace unos meses pero tuve vacaciones y me retrasé en publicar :) Advertí que es una secuela pero no tan larga como el fic original y me hace feliz anunciaros que tengo permiso para traducir también la tercera parte, así que próximamente nos leeremos ;)** **Muchas gracias a todos!**

* * *

—Te lo dije, esto va a ser un error—dijo Erik en tono premonitorio—Las cosas se van a salir de control. Los sentimientos se verán afectados, perderás amigos y yo tendré que limpiar tus lágrimas. Y sabes que no se me da bien ser simpático.

—¿Puedes adivinar los números de la lotería también, Nostradamus? —respondió Charles, pateando la puerta para cerrarla. Dejó las numerosas y rebosantes bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Si pudiera, definitivamente no lo compartiría contigo, dado que cualquier ganancia iría a parar en más libros—contestó Erik, sin levantarse de su sitio en el sofá para ayudarle. Mantenía una mano sobre la tablet en su regazo mientras observaba a Charles inclinarse sobre la mesa para dejar todas las bolsas de plástico en ella.

Ellos no habían tenido sexo sobre la mesa del comedor aún, reflexionó. Hace un par de días se tomó a reto personal tener sexo en tantas superficies de su apartamento como fuera posible, en todas las posturas. Habían pasado la semana de su primer aniversario follando sin parar, compensando el tiempo perdido, suponía. Habían roto el sofá empleándose a fondo. No eran capaces de ver la televisión sin terminar quitándose la ropa. Toda su programación de Netflix estaba atascada en el 30% vista o incluso menos.

Actualmente Erik lucía una larga hilera de chupones enormes bajo su camisa, desde su clavícula hasta la parte superior de su pecho. También recuperando el tiempo perdido en el instituto, quizás.

La mesa de café estaba fuera de la lista, gracias a ayer. Había tomado a Charles desde detrás, ambos de rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá, Charles apoyó los brazos en la superficie de la mesa, resplandeciente con aquella luz tras salir de trabajar el viernes.

Erik no podía esperar a conquistar la cocina, poco a poco. Aunque tendría que abastecerse de Lysol en primer lugar, para limpiar todo después de cada ronda. También estaba intrigado en saber cuánto tiempo tardaría Charles en descubrir lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh vamos—se quejó Charles cuando perdió la batalla con una bolsa llena, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Erik cedió y se levantó, apagó la tablet y la dejó sobre la mesita de café. Recogió la bolsa y miró el contenido.

—No—dijo, cortando de golpe—No vamos a jugar al Monopoly con tus amigos. El Monopoly ha generado más conflictos que las guerras entre países.

—Estoy seguro de que si todos acordamos las reglas antes de jugar todo irá bien—razonó Charles, con aquella mirada de ingenuidad que Erik amaba y encontraba exasperante al mismo tiempo. Empezó a desembalar los demás juegos de mesa que había traído. Erik apartó el Monopoly a un lado y revisó el resto.

—¿Cartas contra la humanidad? —leyó Erik en voz alta confundido. Lo sacó de la bolsa—Nunca he oído hablar sobre este.

—Raven ha sido bastante insistente en que no vendría si este no era al menos una opción—dijo Charles, apilando Apples to Apples encima del Scattergories.

Erik añadió a la pila el Pictionary, y luego miró al resto de la bolsa. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

—Ahora sí, este es un juego de mesa—dijo, alzándolo encima del resto.

Charles le observó.

—¿Risk?

—Sí—contestó Erik con gusto, leyendo la parte posterior—El juego de la dominación global.

Charles lo miró preocupado.

—Hay un brillo maniaco en tus ojos. Quizás es mejor que lo dejemos en segundo plano ¿sí?

Cambio el juego de las manos de Erik por Balderdash, lo que provocó una mueca en sus labios.

Desempaquetaron la última bolsa, y Erik organizó las cajas en dos pilas, las más grandes abajo y así progresivamente las más pequeñas encima.

—¿Qué más has traído? —preguntó Erik, moviendo los juegos a la mesita de café y observando las bolsas de plástico aún llenas.

—Suministros para la reunión, por supuesto—contestó Charles—Algunos trofeos para los ganadores y premios de consolación para los demás. Aunque con suerte todos seremos ganadores de algo al final de la noche.

Él sacó unas servilletas y platos decorados con temática de juego de cartas y los dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto con unos cubiertos de plástico que eran de lo mejor que Erik había visto.

Por supuesto, su idea de premios adecuados eran cosas como pequeños frascos de perfumes y colonias de lujo, gemelos de plata, pendientes llamativos, pequeños packs gourmet de queso, corbatas de seda o bufandas, pensó Erik con resignación. Se preguntó cuál sería para Charles los premios de consolación porque a juzgar por Erik todos parecían igualmente caros.

Charles los colocó en la estantería en una balda a nivel medio que tenía suficiente espacio y asintió para si mismo, satisfecho.

Erik agarró el borde de la mesa despejada, sacudiéndola con firmeza, poniendo a prueba su estabilidad. Estuvo agradecido por el gusto de Charles para escoger muebles costosos pero tan bien elaborados que apenas se movían.

—Deberías empezar a hacer el menú que te di—le dijo Charles, echándose hacia atrás.

—Tenemos tiempo—contestó Erik, echando un vistazo al reloj—No estarán aquí hasta dentro de cinco horas.

Se puso frente a él y colocó las manos en las caderas de Charles, atrayéndole más cerca. Luego comenzó a deslizarlas hacia arriba, por debajo de la camiseta de manga corta verde claro que llevaba y acarició ambos costados.

Charles le miró encantando y rodeó el cuello de Erik con sus brazos. Se puso de puntillas, Erik se agachó y ambos se encontraron en un profundo beso.

Se habían besado incontables veces durante la última semana, pero Erik pensaba que nunca, jamás, se podría cansar de besar a Charles. Exploraba su boca con diversión, disfrutando de la suave calidez de sus labios, la sensación aterciopelada de su lengua contra la de Erik.

Al final, se retiró para quitarle la camiseta a Charles. Aquel cabello castaño emergió tras quitársela. Erik amaba eso también. Amaba todo lo que había hecho con Charles hasta ese momento: todas las maneras en las que Charles le había tocado, todas las formas en que él había tocado a Charles. Su marido. Suyo para acariciar y besar cuando él quisiera, que era a todas horas.

Barrió las manos por la espalda de Charles de nuevo y le atrajo, sus brazos bajo los de Charles y sus manos cerca de sus hombros, con los dedos acariciándolos. Charles envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Erik, sacando el polo de sus pantalones e introduciendo sus manos en el interior de estos, amasando su culo. Volvieron a besarse con más urgencia. Charles se removía contra él, frotando sus pezones contra el polo de Erik, quien se dio cuenta. Sus caderas dieron un pequeño empujón hacia delante, notando la dureza entre las piernas de Charles.

Le encaminó hacia atrás los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta chocar con la mesa. Le urgió a ir más allá, hasta que este acabó sentado sobre ella, y así Erik podía besarle más abajo mientras él se tumbaba, todo un festín que devorar para Erik.

Erik se echó atrás lo suficiente para facilitarle el trabajo desabrochando el botón y la cremallera, retirando los pantalones y la ropa interior a la vez en cuanto Charles alzó sus caderas, sus dedos apresaban el extremo de la mesa. Erik se deshizo del calcetín izquierdo, luego del derecho, manteniendo sus dedos pulgar e índice haciendo círculos en su tobillo y besando el prominente hueso. Besó sus pantorrillas, luego acarició con su nariz la parte posterior de las rodillas, respirando el aroma de su pierna.

Charles rió sin aliento.

—Tú también tienes que quitarte la ropa

—En un momento—murmuró Erik, sin abrir los ojos.

Si le pusieran una pistola apuntando a su cabeza seguiría sin ser capaz de decir cuál es su parte favorita del cuerpo de Charles, pero sus muslos estaban justo en frente. Mordisqueó la tierna piel de su muslo derecho, provocando que su pierna temblara ante el agarre de Erik. Aspiró de nuevo, renovando los chupetones, que se encontraban en distintas fases por toda la piel de Charles. Continuó con el sendero de besos a medio camino entre el muslo y la ingle y lamió desde ahí hasta la cadera. La respiración de Charles iba acelerándose, así que Erik se desplazó hasta su ondulante estómago, besándolo una y otra vez. Gentilmente soltó la pierna de Charles de su agarre y dirigió sus manos a los pezones, que ya estaban duros y anhelantes de atención. Jugó con ellos mientras su lengua lo hacía con el ombligo, logrando que su torso se agitara ante cada toque.

—Erik—jadeó Charles, con los dedos aún aferrados a la mesa—No puedo…las cosas que me haces.

A Erik le gustaba escuchar eso, gruñó en respuesta y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a sus axilas, aún tocando sus pezones. Deslizó sus dientes por esa zona tan sensible, apenas tocando la parte exterior y concentrándose en el interior. Lamia, luego soplaba sobre la humedad. Mordió el bíceps de Charles, y continuó el sendero hasta el codo, absorbiendo una pequeña marca que había.

—Erik—sollozaba Charles lastimeramente—Erik.

Erik amaba cómo sonaba Charles en medio de la pasión, cómo Erik podía reducirle a sollozos en busca de más atención por su cuerpo.

Se deshizo de los pantalones y se colocó entre las piernas de Charles. Sostenía en su mano su pene desesperado de atención y se las apañó para tomar el de Charles. Empezó a empujar contra su propia mano, frotando ambos miembros, moviéndose como si le estuviera follando. Atrapó un pezón entre sus labios, y colocó la mano libre sobre la cadera de Charles sujetándole.

Embestía y chupaba, los gemidos de Charles acompañaban cada movimiento, hasta que este se arqueó y colapsó bajo él, con el pene en su mano aún corriéndose.

Se movió con más fuerza aún contra el extasiado cuerpo de Charles hasta que llegó con un audible gruñido. Cayó sobre su cuerpo, tenía las piernas demasiado débiles para sostenerle. Las manos de Charles acariciaron su pelo mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

Charles le dió un extasiado y sonriente beso cuando alzó la cabeza.

—Eso fue inspirador—dijo cuando se separaron.

—Que puedo decir—contestó Erik, aún recuperando el aliento-Tú eres inspirador.

Charles le respondió con otro beso.

* * *

Se ducharon juntos, entre besos y caricias, hasta que Erik salió el primero para secarse dejando que Charles terminase de aclararse el pelo.

Una vez que estaba presentable de nuevo, Erik regresó al salón donde encontró a Charles con solo una toalla y abriendo la ventana.

—El aire acondicionado está encendido—dijo Erik, un poco brusco—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo sé, pero estoy preocupado de que el lugar huela a sexo y de que no seamos capaces de notarlo—contestó Charles—Quería airearlo un poco antes de que lleguen los invitados.

Erik pensó sobre ello.

—Bien hecho—dijo, y puso una pequeña cacerola con agua, vainilla y limón al fuego para ayudar a ventilar el apartamento. Además enganchó la toalla enroscada en la cintura de Charles y pasó su mano por su culo.

Charles le dedicó una tímida sonrisa sobre su hombro hacia la puerta del dormitorio, con una mano apoyada sobre el marco. Se lamió los labios y entró. Erik dudó unos segundos antes de mirar el reloj. Aún tenían cuatro horas. Tiempo suficiente.

Y le siguió.

Charles le observó desde donde estaba, escogiendo entre sus camisas.

—Oh bien—dijo animado, cerrando el cajón—Estaba un poco decepcionado de no habértela chupado antes.

Aún desnudo, esperó en el lado de la cama de Erik y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se acercara. Sonriendo, Erik se acercó hasta estar frente a él, su mano derecha acariciaba el pelo húmedo y el pulgar de la izquierda se paseaba por su pecaminoso labio inferior.

* * *

—La factura de agua de este mes va a ser elevada—dijo Charles después de ducharse rápidamente de nuevo.

—Merece la pena—contestó Erik, y le besó profundamente, tanto que aún pudo saborear restos de su semen en la boca de Charles.

—Supongo que no te queda tiempo para hacer esos pastelitos que se asemejan a los dados-dijo Charles apenado, mirando la hora—Oh bueno.

Pero Erik tuvo tiempo para hacer el resto del elaborado menú que Charles le encargó. Entre eso y el mejunje de la cacerola, esperaba que no quedase rastro de sus vigorosas y apasionadas-por no mencionar muy frecuentes- actividades incluso después de cerrar la ventana.

—De verdad pienso que te lo vas a pasar muy bien esta noche, Erik—afirmó Charles, limpiando con desinfectante la mesa y secándola enérgicamente mientras Erik terminaba de cortar los ingredientes para los nachos—Te sorprenderás de lo rápido que pasará el tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices, Charles—respondió Erik, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

* * *

Raven llegó primero, quejándose sobre lo que costaba mantener una residencia de estudiantes por una noche. Ella y Charles conversaron, poniéndose al día, entretanto Erik preparaba los vegetales y las patatas, todo lo que hacía falta para una reunión, incluso brownies decorados con virutas blancas asemejándose al dominó (idea de Charles, naturalmente).

—Cartas contra la humanidad primero—proclamó Raven después de que llegaran Bobby, Hank, Jean, Alex y Darwin, cada uno con platos de comida.

—Es una buena idea—respondió Charles con rapidez, notando como Erik ojeaba el Risk—Quizá podemos ir en orden alfabético o algo así.

Erik le contempló. Charles sabía que a Erik le llevaría horas conquistar el mundo, y estaba claro que quería que Risk fuera el último para cuando todo el mundo estuviera demasiado cansado para jugar.

—Tú y yo podemos jugar luego, cariño—le susurró Charles mientras pasaba Cartas contra la humanidad. Apretó el hombro de Erik y le dió un corto peso tras la oreja.

—Así que, Raven ¿cómo se juega a esto? —preguntó Charles, desembalando la pequeña caja.

Ella explicó las normas mientras Erik vaciaba la mesa de café en la que todos se habían reunido.

—Esto es una mierda deliciosa-dijo Alex, levantándose a por más nachos—Te ha tocado la lotería en la cocina casándote con Erik, Charles.

—Lo sé—respondió orgulloso, frotándose el estómago—Si en cinco años engordo sabéis quien es el culpable.

Erik se divirtió con el juego más de lo que pensaba. He hizo a Charles reír cuando puso "Esperar hasta el matrimonio" para "...No intentes esto en casa" y luego añadió "Mis genitales" para "Cancelar todas las reuniones. Tenemos un problema con...que requiere de atención inmediata" así que se consideró ganador, aunque hubiera perdido frente a Darwin.

Tras eso jugaron al Pictionary, donde no era muy bueno porque intentaba ser demasiado exacto en su dibujo.

—¡No estás diseñando un edificio, Erik! —gritó Charles—¿Estás intentando dibujar un...almacén de semillas? ¿Una planta nuclear?

La alarma sonó y Erik le miró.

—Es un pintauñas

—Ohhh—dijeron todos.

Erik se alegró cuando el Pictionary terminó y empezó Apples to Apples. La noche avanzó haciendo que todos empezaran a estar más ruidosos y borrachos, lo que lo convertía en más divertido.

Entonces decidieron jugar al Scrabble por parejas, así que Charles se puso sobre el regazo de Erik.

* * *

La noche de juegos no estaba resultando tan mal, pensó Erik, tomando otro trago de Guiness, con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Charles, disfrutando su calidez, el peso firme contra su pecho.

Frente a ellos estaba Raven, mirando a su compañero, Hank.

—No vamos a poner eso—dijo—Ni siquiera sé lo que significa.

—Puedo explicártelo, si quieres—contestó tímidamente. Parecía bastante intimidado por ella—Podemos salir al pasillo.

—No te molestes—respondió, escogiendo unas fichas y colocando "TRASERO" en el tablero, empleando la E que habían formado Bobby y Jean de su último turno.

—Pero eso solo nos da cuatro puntos—protestó Hank—Con la mía tendríamos veintitrés.

—No importa—contestó ella, tomando el último trago de su vodka—Charles y Erik van a ganar porque Charles seguirá poniendo palabras de la tabla periódica.

Charles, tarareaba para sí mismo mientras recolocaba las letras de su pila, pretendiendo no escucharla.

Terminaron ganando, Erik solo le ayudó en tres palabras en el juego, pero Charles insistió en que el premio debía ser para Bobby y Jean.

—De verdad, el mejor premio es teneros como amigos—dijo, llegando a ese estado de borrachera feliz.

Llamaron a los taxis y se marcharon con premios y sobras.

* * *

—¿A que no ha sido tan malo? —preguntó Charles, empezando a recoger el salón, un poco inestable—Parecías estar pasándotelo bien, al menos un poco.

—Charles, te quiero, pero no volveremos a jugar al Pictionary jamás—respondió Erik, colocando la fuente de aluminio con los restos de patatas y nachos en la nevera.

Al no tener respuesta de Charles, se quedó callado y miró, un poco preocupado por si había herido los sentimientos del Charles borracho.

Pero este le estaba mirando, con un brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Erik—contestó—Gracias por acceder a la noche de juegos.

—Podemos repetirlo—dijo Erik, empezando a fregar los platos—Solo que no muy a menudo.

* * *

Cuando se encaminó al salón para su carrera matutina se dio cuenta de que Charles había dejado el tablero de Scrabble en la mesita de café. Un poco extrañado, se paró a recogerlo, pero se quedo quieto cuando vio que Charles había colocado las letras formando un "TE QUIERO ERIK" en el centro.

—Bobo—murmuró para si mismo. Pero terminó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que permaneció durante toda la carrera y que no podía desvanecer.


End file.
